


Don't Go Breaking My Heart

by samoosifer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picked the same duet at a karaoke bar AU</p><p>- AU in which Mickey and Mandy had a normal non-abusive upbringing and Mickey is already out.</p><p>- Everyone is slightly older than what they probably would be canonically. </p><p>- Ian looks like he does in season three.</p><p>- Mickey looks like he does in season one, but slightly cleaner.</p><p>I don't own any characters other than Jeff so pls dnt sue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Breaking My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~ this is being posted from my phone bc my laptop is broken. please forgive any mistakes or weird auto corrections ~~~
> 
> Enjoy♡

"Are you ready?" Jeff demanded, poking his head through the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I guess. As ready as I'll ever be." Ian sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He ignored Jeff's eye roll and pushed past him into their bedroom.

"Can we please just ditch?" Jeff whined, coming up behind Ian who was bent over to tie his shoe laces. "We could have a little fun of our own?" Jeff pushed his hips up against Ian's ass.

"I'm not ditching my little sisters twenty first birthday." Ian sighed. "Besides, karaoke is fucking fun."

"Yeah, for you and any other pansy asked fuckheads."

Ian ignored the slurs, taking in a deep breath. "Jeff, come on. Debs wants us both to be there so just fucking deal with it. We don't have to stay all night now let's go." Ian grabbed his wallet and keys.

Jeff continued to complain and make comments about the kind of people that went to karaoke bars for the majority of the taxi ride, stopping only when Ian snapped at him.

"Ian!" Debbie cried out when he and Jeff walked inside. The place was already packed, a couple on stage singing some Elton John song together.

"Hey, Debs." Ian grabbed her in a hug. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks. Everyone else is here already." Debs let go and pointed to a table in front of the stage.

Ian's heart soared at the sight of his family. He hadn't seen them in ages. He was always blowing them off for Jeff 'I hate your family' Glover. They all hated him right back and did whatever they could to try and split them up. Usually, Ian would tell them to shut up and point out all his good qualities that outshone his constant asshole demeanor. But as of recently, he had been an asshole all week. He was taking a week off from work and was constantly around Ian, getting in his way and always asking for sex.

Debbie lead them both over to a table covered in a gaudy tablecloth that reached the floor and made Ian cringe. Ian greeted them all, hugging them and catching up while Jeff gave off grunts as his input for the conversations. Ian was sitting between Lip and Jeff, across from Fiona and Debbie. There were two empty seats which confused Ian but he didn't care enough to ask.

Lip leaned forward to look past Ian at Jeff. "So, Jeff, how's work?"

Ian mentally braced himself for some sort of snide comment. Out of all of his siblings, Lip and Jeff got along the worst. Whenever they were in a room together, Lip would say something to set him off. It was exhausting.

"Shit. I got fired last week." Jeff replied, not taking his eyes off of the candle in the middle of the table.

Ian stiffened with shock. "Excuse me? You got fired?" Ian asked incredulously.

"I take it you didn't know?" Lip said, failing to keep the joy out of his voice. The asshole was already smirking.

"No, I fucking didn't." Ian growled. The oncoming fight was not what he needed to happen in front of his family. Ian turned to glare at Jeff. "You told me you were on leave because you had too much."

"Well, I lied." Jeff said simply. Everyone had paused their conversations to stare at them both.

"Okay, I need a drink." Ian stood up abruptly And pointed at Jeff. "You, with me. Now."

Ian strode ahead, feeling a headache coming on. They reached the bar and Ian rounded on Jeff, waiting for the excuses and the apologies.

Jeff sighed, sounding fed up that he even had to explain himself. "I only lied because I knew it would upset you."

"I'm more upset that you lied. You didn't need to fucking lie about it." Ian snarled. "And to come out with it at my sisters birthday party, of all places. Fucks sake."

"Do you want me to go?" Jeff asked shortly.

"No. You can fucking stay and enjoy the night." Ian snapped.

"Fine." Jeff glared at him before breaking into a smile as the bartender finally came to serve them. "I'll have a beer and he'll have a martini." Jeff ordered.

Ian leant on the bar and put his head in his hands, trying to clear his head. Someone was wailing along to Celine Dion and it was doing his head in.

A moment later their drinks were thumped down next to Ian's head. "That'll be sixteen fifty."

"I don't have any money." Jeff stated, sounding bored.

Ian sighed in frustration. "I'll just grab my wallet then."

Ian pushed away from the bar and stalked back to the table, leaving Jeff alone who was already drinking his beer.

"Ian have you met-" Debbie started to say.

It didn't even register to Ian who cut over her and gave everyone a glare. "Not a fucking word."

He grabbed his wallet and went back to the bar. He threw a twenty down and snatched his drink up before turning returning to the table. He sat down and downed his entire drink in one go. He slammed his glass down on the table, still fuelled with anger, as Jeff rejoined them and everyone tried to pretend they weren't all just talking about them.

Ian looked around the table, noticing a new face at the table, and asked, "Where's Debs?"

"On stage." Fiona grinned.

Ian looked up at the stage and saw Debbie singing, of all things, a High School Musical song with some girl.

"Who the fuck is she singing with?" Ian asked stupidly. She looked familiar with her nose piercing and heavy eyeliner but Ian couldn't place the face.

"She's my sister." The new face stated.

Ian turned his attention to the man and blushed. He was staring at Ian intently, like he was trying to figure something out.

"Who are you?" Ian asked rudely, still too angry with Jeff to be polite with anyone else.

"Mickey. Sister's Mandy." he grunted before turning back to the stage.

"Right then." Ian muttered.

"Ian." Lip tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" Ian sighed. He did not have the energy for this night anymore.

"You remember Karen Jackson?" He asked quietly.

"How could I forget?" Ian half laughed. "Ulu forced me to get a blowjob from her when you found out I was gay."

"Yeah, good times. Anyway, she's dating Mandy now. After that the Milkovich's basically became family friends. Mickey's gay as well. . . And single.." Lip stated, chugging down the rest of his beer.

Then it clicked in Ian's head. Their family was the first family on the Southside to all be queer in some way. "Ahh, the Milkovich's. I thought they looked familiar. Their dad is Terry Milkovich, right?" Ian said, ignoring Lips pathetic attempt at setting him up with Mickey as Debs and Mandy got down from the stage.

"That's the one." Lip nodded. "Debs that was great!" He cried out when she returned to the table with Mandy.

"Thanks!" She grinned. "Who's next?"

The evening wore on without a word being spoken between Ian and Jeff. Every one was steadily getting drunker, excluding Liam and Carl of course. Fiona and Carl were doing their very best to convince Ian to go up and do a song while Debbie and Mandy were doing the exact same thing to Mickey who, apparently, had an amazing voice.

The drunker Ian got, the more often he caught Mickey staring at him. Ian couldn't help but stare back. The more Ian studied the lines of his face, the crinkles that appeared at the corner of his eyes when he smiled, the cuter he looked. Ian reminded himself he had a boyfriend sitting right next to him.

 

"Will you sing a duet with me?" Ian turned to Jeff, slurring his words and forgetting his anger.

 

"Fuck no!" He laughed, he slung an arm around Ian's shoulders and kissed him sloppily on the cheek. "You should go up though."

 

"Please come with me." Ian whined. "I'll make it worth your while." He winked.

 

"No." Jeff snapped suddenly. He took his arm off of Ian's shoulder and left the table, heading for the bar with Ian's wallet.

 

Ian rolled his eyes at no one and turned to the rest of the table. "Who's gonna go up with me?!"

 

Everyone at the table paused in their conversations to start pointing at everyone.

 

"Mickey, you should! You said you wanted a partner!" Debbie cried drunkenly.

 

"Nooo!" Mickey laughed.

 

"We can sing Don't Go Breaking My Heart?!" Ian said, extremely excited at the thought of singing with Mickey.

 

Mickey's face lit up with excitement and Ian's heart plummeted into his stomach. Two songs later, Mickey was convinced. He stumbled up on stage with Ian as the song started up.

 

"I can't believe I'm fucking doing this." Mickey laughed.

 

"Too late now!" Ian slapped him on the back affectionately. "Don't go breaking my heart."

 

"I couldn't if I tried." Mickey sang back.

 

"Oh honey if I get restless."

 

"Baby, you're not that kind." Mickey laughed.

 

They both sounded tone deaf and they couldn't read the lyrics properly. It was the worst performance the crowd had seen that night. Ian had never had more fun.

 

Up on stage, Ian was able to study Mickey's face more closely. He had the most gorgeous eyes and was considerably shorter than Ian. He looked adorable, swaying his hips from side to drunken side.

 

The song ended with Ian almost falling off the stage. He'd gotten too close to the edge and would have fallen off if it hadn't been for Mickey. He'd grabbed the back of Ian's collar and dragged him back too forcefully. Ian had fallen into Mickey instead, knocking them boh to the ground. Ian landed half on top of Mickey, both of them laughing their asses off.

 

The journey from the stage back to the table was a drunken blur with even more laughing and Mickey walking straight into a table. Lip had moved from his seat to next to Debbie, leaving Mickey to sit in his seat next to Ian. Ian forgot about Jeff bristling next to him and started talking to Mickey.

 

He was kind, smart and full of wit. Ian had punched him multiple times in the shoulder for coming out with stupid puns.

 

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Jeff sighed suddenly, interrupting Mickey's rant about the lack of females in the media.

 

"Yeah, okay, whatever." Ian waved his hand over the his shoulder in dismissal.

 

"What's up his ass?" Mickey asked quietly once he had left. "Well, I mean other than you."

 

Ian snorted loudly. "He's in the dog house right now. He was fired and lied to me about it."

 

"He seems like a bit of a jerk." Mickey scratched his nose, uncertain of how far he could go.

 

"That's cause he is a jerk." Ian grinned cheekily. He was enjoying being with Mickey way too much for someone who was drunk and angry at their boyfriend.

 

He caught Fiona's eye who was looking at him knowingly. Ian's entire family hated Jeff with a passion. Ian couldn't help but wonder if they'd brought Mickey just for Ian. They were getting along like a house on fire. Mickey was still talking into his ear when Ian zoned back in.

 

"Sorry, what?" Ian looked back at him.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and smiled, a blush working it's way up his neck. "I was saying you're too nice to be with a douchebag like him."

 

"Oh really?" Ian quirked an eyebrow at him. "Who should I be with then?"

 

Underneath the table, Mickey placed a hand on Ian's thigh. "Someone like me."

 

Ian cleared his throat and looked around the table. No one was paying attention to them. Too drunk or absorbed in their own conversations.

 

"Jeff- y- you shouldnt-" Ian came to a halting stop, his words drying up in his throat as Mickey's hand slipped up his thigh and he started palming Ian through his jeans. His foot hooked around Ian's chair and pulled him closer.

 

Mickey leaned close and whispered in his ear. "I want you."

 

Ian should have found it sleazy and gross but the way Mickey's breath felt, warm as it traveled over his cheek, it just succeeded in turning Ian on even more. Ian swallowed around the lump in his throat, trying to put his thoughts in order but he was too distracted by how hard he was getting.

 

Mickey removed his hand suddenly and looked around at the table. They were all watching Fiona who was now climbing on stage. Before Ian could even register exactly what Mickey was doing, he had slipped underneath the table, out of sight. Ian was about to tell him to get up when, quick as lightning, Mickey had undone his pants and had Ian's dock in his mouth.

 

"Fuck!" Ian shouted out. Carl was the only one who looked over.

 

"What the fucks wrong with you?"

 

"I- I kicked the table leg." Ian gritted out.

 

"Oh. Where'd Mickey go?"

 

"Smoking outside." Ian lied.

 

Carl nodded and turned back to the stage, leaving Ian to try and keep control of himself as Jeff emerged from the bathroom. Ian frantically pulled his chair right in and rearranged the table cloth to make sure Mickey was hidden. The thrill of seeing Jeff sit down next to him while Mickey worked him over under the table was ridiculous. In the back of his head Ian was beating himself for letting this happen. Drunk and angry or not, he was still cheating.

 

"Where's Mickey?" Jeff grumbled.

 

"Out smoking." Ian almost gasped. He gripped the edge of the table tightly. Jeff pulled out his phone and resumed ignoring Ian for which he was grateful. Ian slowly let his head drop back and bit his lips. Mickey's lips were so tight and wet. Ian couldn't hold on any longer.

 

Ian picked up his phone from the table and thumbed out a message saying 'bathroom?' and handed the phone down to Mickey subtly. Jeff was too absorbed in whatever was on his phone and everyone was watching Fiona up on the stage. He was safe. Mickey pulled off and took the phone. A few seconds later he returned it with his reply; 'Jeff? '. Mickey tucked his dick back in his pants and buttoned up his jeans, the pressure almost unbearable.

 

"Jeff? Sweetie could you please go get me another drink?" Ian asked as normally as he could, handing Jeff his wallet. Jeff sighed in reply and left the table.

 

Ian immediately stood up and told Carl he was going to the bathroom, doing his best to walk normally even with the painful constriction in his pants. Ian burst into the toilets and locked himself in the disabled cubicle. He struggled to undo his pants and relieve the pressure as the door banged open.

 

"Ian?" Mickey hissed.

 

Ian unlocked the door and let him in, returning his huge grin with a kiss. He pushed him backwards against the door, only just having enough sense to lock it, while he slipped his tongue inside Mickey's mouth.

 

They both fumbled with the others buttons and zipper, hurriedly undressing all the while their mouths were connected. Quicker than Ian expected, they were free of their clothes and their hands were roaming everywhere. Ian shivered from Mickey's soft hands gliding down his back and over his ass. Ian pulled back, biting Mickey's bottom lip before letting go completely.

 

"Do you-"

 

"In my back pocket." Mickey blurted over the top of him. He pushed past Ian and grabbed his jeans, fishing in the pocket before producing a condom with a triumphant grin. He handed it to Ian who took it and resumed the making out. Even beyond foreplay and sex, Ian fucking loved making out. It was one of his favorite things to do.

 

"You okay with bottoming?" Ian made himself ask, barely taking his mouth of of Mickey's.

 

"Fuck, yes." Mickey moaned as he ground their hips together, causing Ian to shout out at the friction.

 

Ian pushed him back up against the cubicle door and pulled his lips away from Mickey. He opened his mouth to say something but Ian shut him up by sticking his fingers in his mouth. Mickey just took them in, without complaint he sucked on Ian's fingers and it was he hottest thing that had ever happened to Ian. Ian pulled them out and reached around behind Mickey, using his free hand to lift one of his legs up.

 

He pushed one of his slick fingers inside Mickey, relishing he strangled moan he made. Ian added another finger and another, slowly stretching him out.

 

Mickey thrust onto Ian's fingers and moaned. "Just fuck me already."

 

Ian didn't need telling twice. He dropped Mickey's leg and ripped open the condom. Ian almost felt nervous as Mickey watched him slide it on. It made him feel like a teenager again. As soon as it was on, Ian wasted no time in picking one of Mickey's legs up again, positioning his dick.

 

Ian was about to wait it out and tease Mickey when desperate need took over. Ian pushed upwards into him and they both moaned in unison. The tight pressure of Mickey's ass was insane. Ian pulled out before roughly thrusting back in. Ian tried to pick up his pace before giving up and picking Mickey up entirely.

 

Anybody could have walked in and heard the racket they were making but they were both too far gone to even care. Ian continues thrusting into Mickey, pulling out cuss words and moans that echoed in the hopefully empty bathroom.

 

"Fuck. So fucking good." Mickey panted heavily against the side of Ian's face. His arms were around his neck, one hand gripping his hair tightly. He bit his ear lightly and trailed his tongue down his face until their mouths met again, silencing any moans that may have escaped.

 

"Oh fuck. Mi- Mickey. Jerk yourself off. I can't do it." Ian gritted out as he pounded him into he door, all the stalls rattling with the sheer force. Mickey's hand was suddenly in between them, sliding up and down his thick cock. Ian was so close. So fucking close.

 

"Fuck- yes. Oh my god, Ian!" Mickey shouted out suddenly, shooting his load all over their chest as the muscles in his ass clenched up around Ian.

 

"Oh fuck. Oh god." Ian moaned loudly, his hips breaking rhythm as he came, riding out the orgasms until he pulled out completely and he put Mickey down.He placed his head against the cold door, over Mickey's shoulder as they both tried to get their breath back.

 

Immediately, the shame of what Ian had just done washed over him with full force. He couldn't look Mickey in the eye as they cleaned themselves up and got dressed again.

 

"So." Mickey cleared his throat.

 

"Don't. I shouldn't have done that." Ian mumbled.

 

"True. But it was fun." Mickey winked at him playfully.

 

They left the cubicle and Ian started washing his hands. "I never said it wasn't." He splashed some cold water on his face as Mickey did the same.

 

"I'll go out first." Ian left Mickey in the bathroom and waltzed out, pulling out his phone to pretend to be in the middle of a call. Most of the bar was empty now except for a few die hards and Mandy and Jeff. . As soon as he saw Ian he stood up and walked over to him.

 

"Yeah okay. I'll be there soon." Ian said before putting his phone back in his pocket.

 

"Who the fuck was that? Where have you been?"

 

"It was Ashley from work. My boss has been in an accident." Ian made up on the stop, cursing himself for not thinkng of a less outrageous lie.

 

Jeff's face immediately took on a look of sympathy. "Oh shit. I hope she's okay. I guess you're gonna go to the hospital?"

 

"I have to I guess. Everyone else left?" Ian nodded at the table.

 

"Yeah. They said thanks for coming and they'll talk to you tomorrow or something." Jeff sighed as they made their way back to the table.

 

"Have you seen Mickey? We're supposed to taxi together." Mandy sighed.

 

"Last I heard he went out for a smoke." Ian shrugged his shoulders.

 

"Yeah, that was fucking ages ago. He probably picked up some dude and went back to his place." Mandy sighed.

 

"Yeah, have fun with that. We getting separate taxis then?" Jeff turned away from Mandy who was now getting ready to leave.

 

"Looks like." Ian glanced over Jeff's shoulder at the bathroom. Mickey still hadn't emerged.

 

"Wait, where are you going?" Mandy interjected.

 

"The hospital, why?"

 

"Please share a cab with me. I haven't got enough for a full fare and the hospitals on the way to my apartment." Mandy pleaded.

 

"I don't see why not." Ian smiled. They all walked outside and chanced upon a cab dropping someone off.

 

"You get this one. Ian and I can wait." Mandy smiled.

 

"I'll text you what's happening." Ian gave Jeff a quick kiss on the cheek, unable to look at him properly.

 

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Jeff got in the cab without another word. They watched as the cab pulled away and only when it was around the corner did Mandy give Ian a smug grin.

 

"Mickey told us just so you know."

 

"Fucking bastard." Ian swore. They returned inside to find Mickey sitting at the table by himself.

 

"The fuck did you guys get to? Where is everyone?"

 

"They left." Mandy shrugged.

 

"You fucking told?" Ian brust out.

 

"Your family is very happy about it." Mickey grinned as he got up.

 

"Fuck you." Ian laughed.

 

"Come know, girls. It's home time." Mandy rolled her eyes and linked her arms through theirs. She dragged them out to the road and hailed another cab foe them all. "Are you actually going to the hospital or was that a stupid lie?" Mandy asked as they got in. Mickey gave the driver their address and they were off.

 

"I told him it was work on the phone and that my boss had been in an accident." Ian groaned.

 

"Well that was stupid of you." Mandy commented from the front seat.

 

"It's not too big of a deal. I think I'm gonna break up with him tomorrow." Ian said without thought. He hadn't even thought about it ever before but it just came out so easily that it must have been weighing on Ian's conscious.

 

"Yeah, I've been told many times about the wondrous Jeff. " Mandy smiled back at him.

 

Mickey had been sitting quietly, seemingly asleep but suddenly he spoke up. "So, do you think after all that's dealt with then maybe you'd wanna go on a proper date with me?" He asked casually.

 

Ian blushed furiously as he fought back the big grin And Mandy made childish whooping sounds. "I- I'd like that. Yeah." Ian smiled at him. Mickey smiled back and slid his hand across the seat to take Ian's, linking their fingers together.

 

"Cool."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
